meerkatsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Birds
The Birds is the tenth episode of the fourth season of the hit television series, Meerkat Manor. Summary The Whiskers wake up to a Kalahari air show featuring drongos catching insects on their wings. Eight-week-old pups Nugget and Beaker have never seen a display like this before. It’s time for the Whiskers to find another burrow once again, thanks to their last home being infested with parasites. Seriously, moving companies in the Kalahari could make a killing, but then again, meerkats pack light. The mob stops for breakfast before setting out in search of new digs. Nugget and Beaker are now exclusively on solids, and a gecko omelet packs plenty of protein. I think I’ll stick with the Moons Over My Hammy, thank you very much. Another bird swoops through the morning sky – this time, it’s a hornbill, and its large wings make it look like menacing, but as Rocket Dog knows, hornbills have little interest in meerkats as prey. Good thing too, as there’s more pups on the way – Rocket Dog is pregnant again, but she’s not the only one. All the female Whiskers are expecting, including Sophie, Wiley Kat, and even young Rita. However, Rocket Dog has no interest in a group baby shower – soon, she will evict any and everyone threatening her pups. Over at the Commandos, Nikita’s pups are also eating solids but opt for something with a little more kick: scorpions. While a scorpion’s venom is powerful enough to kill a human, meerkats have built-in immunity. The Commandos have a thing or two to learn when it comes to sharing, though – stepdad Zorro has no intention of giving any part of his meal to the pups, while Nikita bullies Miles into giving up his grub. The Whiskers are on the move, looking for new territory to call home. Nugget and Beaker continue foraging for themselves, a skill they’ll need to perfect now that they’re getting older, and learn that ants are much more difficult to catch than one might think. A strange call puts Beaker on high alert. It sounds like a goshawk, but turns out to be a drongo in disguise – this bird is the master when it comes to imitation, and pretty savvy when it comes to snatching away the meerkats’ meals. Nugget wanders off solo, but the long grass doesn’t provide the most ideal vantage point for this youngster, who stands less than 8 inches tall, nor does it provide enough coverage or camouflage. A black-chested snake eagle is in the area, and when Rocket Dog raises the alarm, all are present and accounted for … except Nugget. The drongo soars in and aggressively mobs the snake eagle – the valiant move was more to protect itself, but in doing so, the bird saves the day for the meerkats as well, allowing Nugget to make his way back to the fold. With afternoon temperatures nearing 113 degrees, the Whiskers take a break from the midday heat and settle in for a nap, all except Mitch, who stands guard with one eye on his family and one eye on the sky. There’s been drama brewing over at the Commandos as well, but all internal. Zorro is back on his brother Miles’ case for showing too much interest in Nikita. Miles is quick to the read the signs and maintains a low profile, keeping watch on his group from the edge of their territory. Nikita catches sight of him, but so does Zorro, and he wastes no time in marking Nikita with his scent and then heads straight for Miles, trapping his rival in a bolt hole with every intention of teaching him who’s boss once and for all. The Whiskers awaken from their siesta only to discover three trespassers in the distance. Mitch mobilizes the troops, including Nugget and Beaker, who are about to get their first experience on the front line. They rise to the challenge, but the chase is a short one as the intruders quickly scurry away. It turns out to be none other than exiled Finn, along with her two pregnant sisters, who were hoping to make a return to the family fold. Three may be a crowd, but in this case, sticking together is the best option if they want to survive. Back on Commandos’ soil, Miles survives Zorro’s ruthless attack but is now faced with life on the outskirts. It’s the first male eviction in manor history and the dawn of a new era. Zorro’s rise to dominance has been acknowledged not only by his fellow Commandos, including Nikita, but observers as well – he now spots a radio collar, an accessory that has become the ultimate symbol of power, authority and status. Speaking of status, Rocket Dog is finally getting her family settled in their newly discovered home, and just in time, too. Soon, Nugget and Beaker will have new brothers and sisters to play with and protect. Will the Whiskers’ growing army prove to be strong enough to keep the Commandos at bay, especially now that Zorro has apparently taken over as commander-in-chief? Category:Meerkat Manor Episodes